Sentiments non partagés
by camus47
Summary: deux amis chevaliers. L'un décide de dévoiler ses sentiments à l'autre mais...
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait beau mais légèrement froid. À peine un pied posé sur le sable, qu'il pensa à son ami dont il s'était séparé avant de partir du sanctuaire. Les six années

passées à entraîner deux élèves, dont un n'avait pas survécu, lui avaient parues une

éternité. Il regarda insensiblement le domaine sacré et son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur l'une des maisons. Etait-il là? Quelle serait sa réaction en le voyant?

Le chevalier n'en savait rien, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. En passant dans les six premières bâtisses, en saluant bien évidemment leurs propriétaires, il eut tout le loisir de penser à ses retrouvailles avec l'élu de son cœur.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la septième maison, il se posa un instant, essayant de diminuer son stress. Le jeune verseau voulait avouer ce qu'il ressentait à son pair mais comment celui-ci le prendrait-il? Il n'avait pas envie de perdre l'amitié très forte qu'il y avait entre eux.

Se remettant en route, toujours stressé et incertain, c'est lentement qu'il arriva aux portes de la maison du scorpion. Celui-ci écoutait de la musique fortement, si bien qu'il se sentait déconnecté du monde réel. Il n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à sa porte et lorsque son regard tomba sur un morceau de papier, glissé par le dessous de la porte, il fut étonné. En le ramassant, il découvrit une écriture fine et joliment arrondie et se demanda qui pouvait bien lui écrire. En lisant, il devina et se vit confirmer par la signature que c'était la personne à laquelle il avait pensé. Certes, le verseau lui avait manqué pendant ses six ans mais sans plus. Il était juste content de le revoir mais n'allait pas refuser l'invitation du chevalier des glaces. Aussi, il se prépara pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis prit une bouteille de vin de sa cave, sans prendre le temps de l'emballer, et monta jusqu'au onzième temple.

Le propriétaire des lieux l'accueillit avec un sourire forcé et le fit entrer. Ils discutèrent un moment puis le scorpion s'apprêta à prendre congés lorsque Camus lui proposa de rester à dîner. Milo réfléchi puis accepta. Le français n'eut qu'à réchauffer le plat puis aider de son ami, il mit la table. Lorsque le plat fut prêt, ils s'installèrent puis

commencèrent à manger. Le grec félicita le verseau en disant que c'était le meilleur porc au caramel qu'il avait goûté. Camus le remercia timidement et contrairement à lui, il mangea très peu. Milo le voyait chipoter et s'inquiéta:

- Tu n'as pas faim?

- Pas vraiment mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste la fatigue du voyage qui me rends comme ça.

- Ne me ment pas Camus, depuis que je te connais, je sais comment tu agis. Tu caches ton problème derrière un autre pour qu'on te laisse tranquille. Alors, qui y a-t-il?

- Rien.

- En es-tu sûr?

- Oui.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Le verseau s'efforça à manger un peu plus, ce qui rassura légèrement le scorpion. L'heure de partir pour le scorpion arriva. Le onzième gardien l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et, au moment de se serrer la main, Camus l'attira et l'embrassa. Milo resta quelques secondes sans réagir, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, puis il gifla sèchement le verseau. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête et resta silencieux. Un long moment passa puis le scorpion lança d'une voix sifflante et lourde de colère: " _Ne me refaits plus jamais ça, sinon ce ne sera pas une gifle que tu recevras et tu ne pourras pas t'en relever_". Il resta quelques secondes de plus partit. Il entendit les sanglots étouffés du français mais cela n'apaisa pas sa colère. En rejoignant son temple, il avait pris la décision de ne rien dire aux autres.

Dans l'avant-dernière bâtisse, le propriétaire pleurait toujours. Il venait de tout perdre. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi?

Il se coucha tristement.

Le lendemain, aux arènes, il perdit pratiquement tous ses combats. Ses pairs s'en

inquiétèrent et il leur répondit juste qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormit. Ce qui était vrai. En remontant dans les gradins pour retourner chez lui, il croisa Milo. Le scorpion, toujours en colère, lui lança en aparté : "_Si c'est le manque de sommeil qui te rend aussi mou, alors ce n'était pas la peine de venir t'entraîner". _

Sur ces paroles, le grec descendit sur les terrains d'entraînements. Le français, lui, se réfugia dans son temple. Quelques jours passèrent, sans qu'ils ne se croisent ou se parlent. L'aura de colère froide et l'indifférence glaciale du scorpion battaient froid le seigneur des glaces.

La guerre sainte arriva. Les chevaliers renégats venaient de passer le septième temple. Milo commença à engager le combat face à deux bronzes lorsqu'arriva le disciple de celui qu'il détestait. Un combat s'engagea entre eux et le scorpion dû reconnaître que le jeune blond était bien entraîné. Plus par respect pour le combattant que pour son maître, il décida de le laisser en vie mais le chevalier du cygne refusa et le grec porta son dernier coup. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques instants à vivre au russe, Milo ressentit un cosmos doux et chaleureux entouré son adversaire. Il comprit qu'eux, les chevaliers d'or, étaient dans la mauvaise voie et il se précipita sur Hyôga pour lui stopper son hémorragie. Lorsque le cygne lui demanda la raison de ce revirement, il lui répondit simplement qu'il était curieux de voir jusqu'où ils iraient. Après que le cygne soit partit, il s'assit au milieu de son temple et attendit de voir si les trois derniers gardiens verraient la vérité. Shura s'en rendit compte trop tard et passa son armure à Shiryu, Camus s'en rendit également compte et se laissa battre par son disciple. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Milo et s'effondra. Ledit scorpion s'étonna de voir un nuage brillant, blanc et froid, venir devant lui. Le nuage prit la forme du signe du verseau et lorsque la jarre se renversa, et le liquide qui en sortit se transforma en mots.

Les dernières pensées du français s'écrivaient et le scorpion put lire:

" _Milo, mes derni__è__res pens__é__es sont pour toi même si on n'es__t__ plus amis. Je te l'ai avou__é__ et bien que je __sache__ que ce n'es__t__ pas ton cas, je te le __redis__ une derni__è__re fois, Je t'aime"._

Les mots s'évaporèrent laissant un scorpion plus que bouleversé.


	2. apres l'enterrement

Aphrodite venait également de perdre la vie. Un long moment passa entre sa mort et la venue d'Athéna jusqu'au huitième temple. Pendant ce temps, le chevalier du scorpion avait eu du mal à se reprendre face à la perte de son ami et les dernières pensées que celui-ci avait eues. Ses paroles l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui-même et c'est silencieux et triste qu'il accueilli la déesse ainsi que le reste des chevaliers. Il prêta de nouveau serment et se leva pour ensuite suivre le groupe jusqu'au treizième temple. Le neuvième et le dixième temple étaient vides. Très vite, trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent au onzième temple. Au milieu de la bâtisse, deux formes étaient sur le sol. En s'approchant avec le reste du groupe, Milo reçut comme une lame de couteau dans le cœur. Camus, son ami, celui qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qui s'était fait repoussé avec force et méchanceté se trouvait là, immobile, le corps recouvert d'une couche de glace. Retenant difficilement ses larmes et un cri de détresse, Milo eut une pensée pour lui que seule Athéna entendit. Celle-ci touchée par la tristesse de son chevalier, essaya de réanimer le verseau mais n'y parvint pas. C'est avec une tristesse infinie qu'elle annonça télépathiquement au scorpion qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Celui-ci la remercia et se promit de prendre soin et de protéger le chevalier du cygne qui était le disciple de son défunt ami. Ledit cygne venait de reprendre connaissance grâce à la déesse. En levant la tête, il aperçut son maître et laissa s'échapper deux petites larmes avant de mettre un masque dénué d'expressions sur son visage. Il se mit en marche en même temps que le reste du groupe en se concentrant sur ce qui se passait deux temples plus haut.

Saga venait de se suicider. La déesse soigna ses fervents défenseurs et petit à petit, la vie reprit son cours. Ils attendirent que les bronzes soient remis de leurs blessures pour enterrer ceux qui n'étaient plus. L'enterrement de tous ces chevaliers se fit dans le silence et la tristesse mais également de la caste la plus inférieure à celle des chevaliers d'ors. Lorsque ceux-ci furent ensevelis, les survivants restèrent un long moment à se recueillir près des tombes. Shun, Shiryu, Seiya et Ikki pleuraient à chaudes larmes en entourant le dernier chevalier des glaces, Hyôga. Celui-ci retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes et malgré ce que ses amis pouvaient lui dire, il ne pleura pas et reprit très vite le dessus.

Peu à peu, le groupe de rescapés se dispersa. Ne restait plus que les cinq amis et Milo. Celui-ci se tenait en retrait et hésitait à approcher le cygne car il ne savait pas comment celui-ci allait réagir. Alors qu'il était toujours dans ses pensées, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que Shiryu lui parlait. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et le dragon lui fit ses condoléances. C'est alors que la voix de Hyôga s'éleva, froide et chargée de colère :

Il n'a pas besoin de tes condoléances Shiryu. Les autres ors peut-être mais pas lui.

Hyôga, je sais ce que tu ressens mais je pense qu'il a tout de même le droit de les recevoir car il n'a pas perdu seulement ton maître mais également ses amis.

Ah oui ?! Et qu'a-t-il fait pour ses soi-disant amis ? Il ne les a même pas prévenus qu'ils étaient dans le mauvais chemin ! Il les a laissés mourir ! Tu trouves ça normal de la part d'un ami, Shiryu ?

Hyôga, calme-toi, intervint Shun, il a eu tort, c'est vrai, de ne pas agir mais ne faut-il pas pardonner et aller de l'avant ?

Comment peux-tu dire ça Shun ?! Alors qu'il a été envoyé tuer ton maître et qu'il a fait disparaître plusieurs de tes amis, bien que concurrents ?

Peut-être, mais je suis persuadé qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance et puis il fera tout pour se faire pardonner. Il a quand même voulu te laisser la vie sauve non ?! Et il t'a également sauvé alors qu'il t'avait infligé l'Antarès ! Ca ne te fait rien ?!

Hyôga ne sut que répondre à ces arguments. Il se réfugia alors dans un silence digne de ceux de son défunt maître. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au calme et sans ses amis. Alors qu'il restait buté dans son silence, il sentit quelqu'un partir. Il tourna légèrement la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du scorpion. Il posa un regard lourd de reproches sur le dos de celui-ci et le regarda disparaître. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de son mutisme et annonça qu'il allait sur la plage pour être seul et réfléchir. Ses amis le comprirent et le regardèrent s'en aller. Ils espéraient que les paroles de Shun feraient effet.

Milo était abattu. Il comprenait que le cygne lui en veuille et avait du mal à se remettre des reproches froids et durs qui avaient été faits à son encontre. Le pire, c'est qu'il était d'accord avec le russe. Plusieurs jours passèrent, maussades pour lui. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus et avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

Tous ses frères d'armes s'inquiétaient et bientôt, la hiérarchie du sanctuaire fut prévenue de la débâcle du scorpion. La déesse, ne voulant pas accablé encore plus son fidèle protecteur, ne le convoqua pas mais alla elle-même le voir. Il n'était pas dans son temple, aussi, se dirigea-t-elle vers la plage où elle avait perçue sa présence.

En s'approchant de lui, elle ressentit ses remords et ses regrets qui pulsaient à haut niveau dans son cosmos. Il se leva rapidement quand il perçut sa présence et montra la marque de déférence qui était dû à son rang. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à lui pour regarder la mer. Il accepta et l'aida à s'asseoir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'Athéna n'engage la conversation. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes, le huitième gardien se laissant aller même s'il avait honte de craquer ainsi devant sa déesse. Celle-ci l'écoutait et l'incitait à livrer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle essayait également de le réconforter mais voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle utilisa son cosmos et petit à petit, le scorpion s'endormit.

Elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle vit Hyôga à proximité. Celui-ci marchait tranquillement et réfléchissait toujours à ce que Shun lui avait dit. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle bien que réticent lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette allongée. A la demande de sa déesse, il prit le scorpion dans ses bras et l'amena en compagnie de la jeune fille jusqu'au huitième temple. Après avoir aidé le cygne à mettre le grec dans son lit, la déesse se dirigea dans le salon et pour la première fois devant un de ses, elle se mit à faire du café en utilisant ce qu'elle trouvait dans la cuisine du scorpion.

Hyôga, qui ne disait rien, lui demanda si le scorpion serait d'accord pour qu'elle se serve ainsi chez lui. Elle lui répondit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain et qu'elle lui remplacerait la quantité utilisée. Lorsque le café eut fini de couler, la jeune fille s'installa en compagnie du bronze dans le salon du huitième temple. Après un moment de silence, elle prit la parole et questionna le russe sur sa relation avec Milo. Le jeune homme lui répondit et voyant qu'Athéna l'écoutait, il vida son sac. Pendant une heure environ, ils discutèrent puis ils se levèrent et partirent, non sans avoir étaient s'assurés que l'or dormait toujours.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent du temple, Hyôga ajouta qu'il lui fallait encore un temps de réflexion avant de pouvoir reparler au scorpion. La jeune fille acquiesça puis ils se séparèrent. Sa journée avait été forte en émotions et en rentrant au treizième temple, une idée lui effleura la tête et même si cela la rendait incertaine, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.


	3. se liberer

Le lendemain, le scorpion se réveilla difficilement avec un énorme mal de tête. Il réussit à sortir de son lit pour aller prendre une aspirine, retourna se coucher et se rendormit.

De son côté, Hyôga réfléchissait encore à ce que lui avait dit ses amis et Athéna. Il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'ils avaient raison et se décida à aller voir l'arachnide tout en se demandant ce que son maître aurait fait. Il entra dans les appartements du huitième gardien, vu que personne ne lui avait répondu, après avoir frappé à la porte, et observa les lieux. L'intérieur ressemblait presque trait pour trait au propriétaire. Ce n'était pas ranger de façon maniaque mais on pouvait voir que le scorpion savait où il mettait les choses. Les couleurs étaient chatoyantes et très bien assorties, ce qui définissait encore mieux le grec.

Le cygne se dirigea vers la chambre de l'arachnide et ne fut pas étonné de le voir encore endormit. Il s'approcha doucement et remit en place la couverture et repartit du temple en se disant qu'il y retournerait le lendemain. Seulement, au moment où il atteignait la porte de la chambre, des paroles que le défunt chevalier des glaces avait prononcées, alors qu'il venait de lui inculquer qu'un saint ne devait pas avoir de sentiments, lui revinrent en mémoire. Sur le moment, le jeune russe n'en avait pas tenu compte mais à présent…

Il sortit finalement du huitième temple en étant étouffer par la chaleur suffocante du soleil grec. Il rejoignit ses amis et leur fit part de sa décision, tout en continuant de se poser des questions.

Pendant ce temps, Milo venait de se réveiller. Il se leva et après s'être douché et habillé, il mangea quelque chose bien qu'il ait l'estomac noué. Ensuite, il prit son journal intime (car oui, le scorpion marqué tout depuis sa plus tendre enfance) et se mit à noircir les pages blanches. Il resta à écrire pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelques coups à sa porte. Il ne fut pas vraiment surprit de voir qui était la personne devant sa porte. Ce qui l'étonna un peu, fut que la déesse (car c'était elle), avait dans les mains une boîte de café. Il la fit entrer et lui proposa de quoi se restaurer et se désaltérer. La jeune fille accepta et en attendant que son chevalier ait fini de préparer le plateau repas, elle se plongea dans ses pensées tout en laissant dérivé son regard sur les alentours. Son regard se posa sur le journal et malgré sa curiosité qui venait de naître, elle n'y toucha pas car elle respectait tout de même la vie privée des ses protecteurs.

Le scorpion revient et vit le regard de la jeune fille sur son journal. Il se réprimanda un peu d'avoir oublié de le ranger mais en même temps, il apprécia la discrétion de sa déesse. Il posa le plateau sur sa table basse et s'assit en face de son invitée tout en entamant la discussion. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en passant par le sujet douloureux qu'était la mort du chevalier des glaces. Le sourire de l'arachnide s'évanouit au fur et à mesure qu'ils en parlaient. Il essaya néanmoins de faire bonne figure jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna prit congé. Alors qu'il la raccompagnait à la porte de ses appartements, il se décida, prit et tendit son journal à la jeune fille. Celle-ci en fut étonnée et demanda :

Milo, pourquoi…pourquoi me le passes-tu ? je n'ai aucun droit dessus et tu le sais.

Je le sais, en effet, mais je tenais à vous remerciez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis votre retour. Prenez-le et lisez-le. Vous me le rendrez quand bon vous semblera.

Tu es sûr ? Ne ressentiras-tu pas le besoin d'écrire ?

Je sais exactement où je me suis arrêter, ce qui me permettra de continuer sur des feuilles que je recopierais après.

Bon si tu y tiens, mais en échange, fais-moi une promesse.

Tout ce que vous voulez.

Même si tu as des difficultés ou que tu ne veux pas, nourris-toi, sort et va rassurer les autres, qui se sont inquiéter de ton état. Redeviens celui que tu étais avant et que cela dure, sinon je garderais ton journal jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Et ce ne sera pas la peine de venir me le demander.

Très bien, je le ferais même si cela sera difficile au début.

Je compte sur toi, conclu la déesse avec un sourire.

Elle partit et Milo se décida à rejoindre les arènes en passant pas des petits chemins sinueux car il voulait éviter de passer dans les autres temples. Arrivés là-bas, il regarda la fin du combat entre Aldébaran et Shâka. Quand ils eurent finit, avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, il demanda à Aiolia s'il accepter de s'entraîner avec lui. Les chevaliers survivants tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. La surprise et la joie se lisaient sur leur visage. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaires, ce qu'apprécia le huitième gardien qui commença à descendre dans leur direction. Le chevalier du cinquième temple était plus que surprit de voir de nouveau son ami, c'est pourquoi il mit un peu de temps avant de lui répondre.

Lorsque le grec lui reposa la question, il accepta et ils descendirent dans l'arène. Ils descendirent et arrivèrent sur le sable. Quelques secondes plus tard, le combat commença. Ils n'utilisaient que les arts martiaux et Milo eut beaucoup de mal à parer les coups de son ami.

Après un long moment, ils s'arrêtèrent puis se saluèrent d'une bonne accolade. Le reste de leurs amis vint les retrouver et ensembles, ils décidèrent d'aller se baigner.

Pendant ce temps là, Athéna venait de rejoindre le treizième temple. Elle souriait car elle avait senti le cosmos de son huitième protecteur descendre jusqu'aux arènes et combattre. Continuant à marcher, c'est avec le sourire qu'elle demanda à l'un des gardes du palais qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Elle alla s'installer dans un petit transat sur une des nombreuses terrasses de la bâtisse pour profiter du soleil et contempla avec hésitation le journal du scorpion.

Même si elle savait que l'arachnide lui faisait confiance, pénétrer dans l'intimité du grec l'intimidait et la faisait hésiter. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le lire sans aucune crainte puisqu'elle avait l'accord du propriétaire. Passant outre ses réticences, elle ouvrit le carnet et commença à lire. Le grec avait tout mais tout marquer depuis qu'il savait lire et écrire. Des moments les plus tendres aux disputes en passant par les plus douloureux comme la mort de son maître et celle du verseau. Elle vit aussi le rejet qu'il avait infligé à son frère d'arme puis sa prise de conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le chevalier des glaces.

Un nombre incalculables d'émotions s'étaient fait ressentir en elle pendant la lecture du journal. Ce que le huitième gardien avait écrit l'avait bouleversée et cela confirma l'idée qu'elle avait eue la veille.

En début de soirée, elle se rendit sur l'Olympe afin de voir son père. Celui-ci fut ravit de la voir et lui demanda la raison de sa visite. La jeune déesse lui expliqua et après un certain laps de temps, son père accepta sa requête. Elle fut autorisée à mettre le verseau au courant de son projet et lui dire quelles seraient les contraintes de cette petite résurrection d'une semaine.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Camus se demanda où il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il était censé être mort. Près de lui, se tenait Athéna qui attendit que son chevalier ait retrouvé ses esprits. Après l'avoir saluée avec déférence, le français lui demanda la raison de sa résurrection. Avec une petite appréhension qu'il refuse, la jeune divinité lui expliqua tout en insistant bien sur les réactions de Milo et Hyôga.

Le verseau comprenait les différentes réactions et ce que voulait la jeune fille et il lui affirma qu'il irait voir son disciple mais qu'il hésitait pour son ancien ami. Avec patience, la déesse le convainquit d'aller voir également le scorpion. Elle savait que cela serait difficile pour ses deux protecteurs, c'est pourquoi, elle lui proposa de voir le huitième gardien en dehors du sanctuaire dans un endroit qui serait sous la protection de son cosmos. Camus finit par accepter et fut ressuscité immédiatement au sanctuaire afin de pouvoir parler à son disciple.

Celui-ci fut stupéfait et heureux de revoir son maître. Pendant de longues heures, ils discutèrent des évènements récents et le cygne finit par bien comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir au scorpion. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, le verseau murmura à l'oreille de son disciple : « Je suis fier de toi Hyôga. Reste tel que tu es » puis il partit sans un regard en arrière. Il sentait derrière lui, l'émotion du jeune russe et se mit à penser à son ancien ami et à leur future rencontre, qui devait avoir lieue le lendemain, jour de l'anniversaire de celui-ci.

Comment l'arachnide réagirait-il ? Et comment se déroulerait cette semaine de résurrection en sa compagnie ? Mystère…


	4. revenant?

Comment l'arachnide réagirait-il ? Et comment se déroulerait cette semaine de résurrection en sa compagnie ?

C'étaient les questions que se posait Camus et en appréhendant fortement la suite des évènements. Il venait d'arriver dans la maisonnette qu'Athéna lui avait prêté. Construite en bois, les nuances de clair-obscur plaisaient au verseau et il passa une agréable soirée en lisant un livre qu'il avait prit sur la jolie étagère qui en était remplie. La lecture lui fit oublier ses appréhensions et très vite, en partit à cause de sa résurrection, il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se leva vers dix-trente et entreprit d'aller se balader un peu avant de revenir pour se préparer à recevoir, dans la soirée, son ancien ami.

Pendant ce temps, au sanctuaire, Milo fêtait son anniversaire en compagnie de ses frères d'armes survivants. Il avait reçut de jolis présents mais les deux plus étonnants et beaux furent quand Hyôga et ses amis étaient venus le voir mais aussi quand Athéna lui annonça qu'elle lui offrait une semaine de vacances.

Il venait de terminer son sac de voyage pour cette semaine offerte par la déesse, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toussotait à l'entrée de sa chambre. En colère, il se retourna et fut stupéfait de voir le cygne adossait contre le chambranle de la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent puis le russe prit la parole :

Encore joyeux anniversaire Milo.

Merci. Que…que fais-tu là ? je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

C'était vrai mais les paroles de Shun, d'Athéna et de Shiryu m'ont fait réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils avaient raison, ma réaction était guidée par la douleur que je ressentais.

Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde car dans le fond, tu avais entièrement raison. Je ferais tout mon possible pour me faire pardonner sois en sûr.

Merci. Accepterais-tu que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'endroit où tu dois te rendre ?

Avec plaisir, répondit le scorpion heureux.

Ils partirent dans l'après-midi et firent plus ample connaissance sur le chemin. Arrivés près de l'habitation, ils rigolèrent aux bêtises que Milo avait faites lorsqu'il était un enfant. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, ils se prirent dans les bras, content l'un comme l'autre d'être devenus amis.

Le grec regarda son nouvel ami partir puis se dirigea vers la porte de la maisonnée dont il avait les clefs. Il ouvrit la porte et apprécia davantage l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Il s'avança un peu plus en fermant la porte derrière lui et observa les lieux lorsque son regard tomba sur une silhouette lui tournant le dos et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être _LUI_ !

Le scorpion avait pâlit et ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger tellement il était abasourdit. Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes qui parurent durer une éternité. Il fut incapable de dire quoique se soit et, lorsque le chevalier du verseau se retourna et lui lança un joyeux anniversaire, de manière froide et légèrement glaciale, il tomba dans les pommes.

Avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur le sol, le verseau le rattrapa. Il l'emmena ensuite sur le confortable canapé du salon et lui releva les jambes afin de faire remonter le sang jusqu'au cœur. Le scorpion reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ceux-ci croisèrent pendant quelques secondes le regard bleu nuit du verseau avant qu'il ne détourne sa tête. Il culpabilisait et avait du mal à croire que le français était bel et bien devant lui. Ce dernier, qui s'était attendu à une autre réaction de la part du scorpion, prit la parole et lui dit d'une voix contrôlée : « Milo, je ne suis pas un fantôme comme tu semble le croire. Je suis revenu à la vie pour que l'on puisse tout mettre à plat sur ce que l'on ressent. Et on devra faire cela pendant le temps qui m'est impartit, c'est-à-dire une semaine ».

Se taisant à nouveau, le français se leva et partit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Alors qu'il était concentré sur sa préparation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se posait des questions sur le comportement du grec. Il constatait qu'Athéna ne lui avait pas mentit et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son inquiétude. Il bénissait en même temps la déesse de l'avoir forcé à revoir son ancien ami. Après avoir mis le plat au four et dressé la table, le verseau s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à réfléchir. De temps à autres, il surveillait tout de même la cuisson de ce qu'il avait préparé.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Milo s'était peu à peu remis de ses émotions. Il maudissait et remerciait en même temps sa déesse du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Quand il avait regardé son vis-à-vis, il n'avait, encore une fois, rien pu déceler dans son regard. Il avait néanmoins perçut de la tristesse dans sa voix même si le français cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'assit sur le canapé et, la tête entre ses mains, il se mit à réfléchir aux paroles que Camus avaient prononcé.

Environ une heure plus tard, Camus vint chercher Milo pour dîner. Celui-ci hésita puis se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait le verseau. Son odorat entra en action avant sa vue et ce qu'il sentait ne fit que le mettre en appétit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta un instant afin d'admirer ce que le français avait préparé. Il aperçut également un paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau près d'une assiette. Lentement, il alla s'asseoir et bien qu'il n'ait pas faim, il se laissa servir et se força à manger. De temps à autres, il répondait aux questions du verseau sur l'après bataille du sanctuaire.

Désireux, tout de même, de ne pas gâcher cette fin de journée, Camus lui demanda ce qu'il avait reçut pour son anniversaire. Le grec se lança alors dans un récit joyeux et malgré lui, laissa ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il parlait de Hyôga. Cela n'échappa pas au français qui, malgré son impassibilité, sentit son cœur se serrer.

Le repas avançait et ils en étaient maintenant au dessert. Milo s'extasia encore plus devant la beauté du gâteau que son ancien ami avait fait et sans s'en apercevoir sur le coup, il lâcha une phrase qui instaura un lourd silence entre eux. Maîtrisant ses émotions suite à ces horribles paroles, Camus servit le dessert tout en restant silencieux. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes et n'osait pas regarder de nouveau le scorpion en face.

Ils finirent tranquillement de manger et Camus débarrassa la table, toujours sans regarder son ancien ami. Celui-ci s'était rendu compte de la méchanceté de ses paroles et réfléchissait à un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il regardait son frère d'arme faire la vaisselle lorsqu'il décida de se lever et d'aller au près de lui. Arrivé derrière lui, il l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Pardonne-moi Camus. Je n'ai pas réfléchis quand j'ai dit cela. Je ne voulais pas te blesser encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. »

Le dénommé Camus ne répondit rien sur l'instant. Il était tendu et savourait en même temps la présence de Milo contre son corps. Il réfléchissait aux paroles du scorpion. Bien sûr, il avait envie de lui pardonner mais…il avait aussi envie de lui donner une bonne leçon. C'est pourquoi, une fois qu'il eut fini la vaisselle, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du grec et affronta son regard triste, implorant et chargé de remords. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait faire mal à l'arachnide et que cela gâcherait son anniversaire mais il le devait. Alors d'un doux murmure, il parla : « Tes paroles me laisse de glace Milo. Tu dis ne pas avoir réfléchis en sortant ces paroles mais dans le fond, tu y as réfléchis. Tu te venges encore du baiser que je t'ai donné. Je vais me coucher. Le cadeau est pour toi au fait et j'espère qu'il t'ouvrira les yeux ».

Sur ces paroles, Camus se dégagea de l'étreinte du scorpion et sortit sans un mot ni un regard pour son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas et lorsqu'il se trouva seul dans la pièce, il se laissa tomber à genoux puis à quatre pattes. Il avait mal, tellement mal mais il savait qu'il le méritait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en partie à cause des paroles du verseau mais surtout parce qu'il avait vu la souffrance dans les yeux brillants de celui-ci.

Comment réussirait-il à se faire pardonner ? Surtout pendant le laps de temps que Camus avait ? Car c'était sûr, il ne repartirait pas au sanctuaire sans avoir tout tenté afin de reconquérir l'amitié de celui, il en était convaincu maintenant, qu'il aimait. Il trouverait le moyen de se faire pardonner et de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.


End file.
